Du mystère de la procréation sorcière
by Wyny
Summary: Une fille ! Impossible, les Malfoy ne font que des mâles depuis toujours. Mais les vieilles traditions sont faites pour être brisées, n'est-ce pas Harry ? Virée au coeur du mystère de la procréation sorcière. POV inédit - HPDM léger


**Disclaimer** : Je ne suis pas J.K.R. Or Ryry and Cie sont à elle. Donc, par conséquent, pas à moi. CQFD. Et en plus j'ai la malveillance de les faire bosser gratos, ils ne retirent aucun penny de cet OS. Moi non plus.

**Rating** : T pour le vocabulaire et le point de vue

**Warning** : Même si la relation Dray x Ryry est plus suggérée qu'autre chose et malgré un point de vue inhabituel, un **Mpreg** (homme 'enceint') est en toile de fond de cette histoire. Je comprends que ça ne vous plaise pas. Chacun ses goûts. Mais vous voilà averti, pas la peine de crier au viol oculaire.

**Note **: Encore une idée tordue de Wyny, dans le même genre, mais très différent quand même. Un… autre point de vue… J'espère que ça vous fera au moins passer un agréable moment.

**Encore un mot :** Petit rappel des cours de biologie moldue (non, non, ne partez pas, c'est l'affaire de deux lignes !) : le sexe d'un bébé se détermine par l'association des deux chromosomes concernés par la chose (c'est à dire la 23ème paire, mais ça on s'en fout). L'association XX donne une fille et XY un garçon (pour horriblement simplifier cet acte magique qu'est la fusion d'un petit bout de maman avec un petit bout de papa pour obtenir un petit bout d'choux).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Du mystère de la procréation sorcière**

ooo**  
**

« Félicitation ! C'est une fille !

- HEIN ? »

Drago Malfoy, puissant sorcier apprécié, respecté et craint dans toute l'Europe, membre honoraire du Magenmagot, diplômé de plusieurs grandes écoles prestigieuses, Ordre de Merlin seconde classe, beau gosse en puissance et dernier lauréat du plus beau postérieur d'Angleterre selon Sorcière hebdo, semblait… quelque peu… surpris. Debout au milieu d'un couloir de St Mangouste, les yeux exorbités et la mâchoire pendante, il faisait presque peine à voir.

A ses cotés, un sourire niais lui mangeant le visage, Ron cachait d'ailleurs difficilement son hilarité.

« Je crois que cette fois-ci tu dois t'incliner Drago. Harry avait raison. Félicitation, vieux ! »

- Mais… mais… comment… c'est… mais…non… je… c'est…impossible !

- Permet-moi de te contre-dire, intervint doctement Hermione, avant de poursuivre, sur un ton encyclopédique. Je me suis renseignée sur les grossesses masculines : deux sorciers peuvent très bien concevoir une fille. La potion de fécondité ne se contente pas de préparer le corps de celui qui la boit à recevoir une grossesse. Elle transforme également tous ses spermatozoïdes en porteurs du chromosome X, comme un ovule. C'est ensuite le spermatozoïde qui le « féconde » qui détermine le sexe du bébé. Comme chez les couples hétéro. En fait, la probabilité est la même que celle d'avoir un garçon. »

Elle se tourna vers la sage-femme pour confirmation et celle-ci acquiesça gentiment. Le regard clairement victorieux qu'elle lança alors à l'héritier Malfoy eut le don de lui reconnecter les neurones.

« Oui, ça je le sais bien, claqua-t-il. Figure-toi que moi aussi j'ai lu deux trois livres à ce sujet ! Et pour cause ! Ce que je ne m'explique pas, c'est que normalement, les Malfoys font des mâles. Depuis 1347 ans, on a toujours engendré que des mâles dans la famille. Rien que des mâles. C'est presque… une tradition ancestrale ! »

A cette remarque, Hermione perdit son sourire. Elle se contracta, fronça les sourcils, plissa les yeux et fit la moue : elle venait de passer en mode 'activiste-de-combat', posture qu'elle adoptait pour défendre les sujets lui tenant le plus à cœur, comme la libération des elfes de maisons, la protection des gnomes glousseurs unijambistes de Sibérie Orientale ou les droits "honteusement, scandaleusement, et dans la plus totale impunité" bafoués de la sorcière, "qui pourtant est l'égal, sinon plus, du sorcier."

Saisissant l'impact qu'avaient eu ses paroles, Drago prévint son éclat de colère.

« Du calme, la lionne ! Je ne dis pas que je ne veux pas de fille. Non, au contraire, je suis heureux… en fait, j'en suis même très heureux, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire. C'est juste, que… je ne pensais pas une seconde que ça arriverait. C'est une surprise. Une bonne surprise.

- Humf ! Et bien la grande roue du hasard a voulu que cette fois-ci les X l'emportent sur les Y.

- Pas si sûr, Mione… »

Les deux fortes têtes se tournèrent vers Ron avec un mélange assez troublant de surprise, de scepticisme et d'une pointe d'agacement sur le visage. Le rouquin hésita, répugnant manifestement à contre-dire sa parfois virulente petite amie, mais, armé du légendaire courage gryffondorien, il reprit :

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit dû au hasard. Ou, enfin, pas totalement... Je veux dire : vous connaissez Harry, il est allergique aux règlements. Il n'a pas vraiment l'habitude de s'encombrer avec. Alors une vieille tradition, vous pensez s'il doit s'en foutre… »

A ces mots, les deux autres éclatèrent de rire, détendant l'atmosphère.

Et pourtant…

**-oOo-**

**9 mois plus tôt - POV du spermatozoïde n°45712038889476369534879356007 de D.L. Malfoy. **(1)

J'm'emmerde.

…

Merlin mais qu'est-ce que j'm'emmerde !

Pas deux jours que j'ai été pondu par ce testicule à la noix et, déjà, j'me fais chier. Je sais que ce n'est pas digne d'un Malfoy de parler comme ça, mais 'au diable les convenances', comme dirait l'autre ! Être un spermatozoïde, c'est naze.

Oh, hé, arrêtez de vous marrez ! Posséder un esprit et toutes les connaissances de son 'Créateur' pour se retrouver à tourner en rond avec 13 millions de gus' dans une poche de la taille d'un haricot(2), aussi aristocratique soit-elle, y'a de quoi se foutre en l'air…

Si je tenais le fêlé qui a eu l'idée de génie de doter les spermatozoïdes sorciers d'une conscience, je lui expliquerais ma façon de penser. Non mais sans blague : à quoi ça sert ? Soit disant pour que seuls les plus rusés atteignent leur but en premier et que ça améliore les facultés des générations à venir…

Des clous ! Quand les vannes s'ouvrent, y'a pas à tortiller du popotin : tu suis le flot, et tu castagnes pour être devant. C'est « struggle for a life, dégage bouffon, chacun pour soi ! », et pas « des chiffres et des lettres, à vous Robert, consonne… » !

Et puis… conscience, peut-être. Intelligence, pas forcément. Même pour un Malfoy. Et oui… J'ai tâté un peu le terrain en arrivant ici. Tapé la discute avec certains collègues, tout ça quoi. Et ben on a beau sortir du même moule, on n'est pas tous égaux niveau cellules grises. La plupart sont bien gratinés, croyez-moi !

Y'a qu'à voir : ils continuent à gigoter en tout sens, alors qu'on sent bien que "l'excursion" n'est pas pour tout de suite. Ils ne savent faire que ça : trémousser de la queue pour avancer. Dans un élan de bonté, j'ai bien essayé de leur expliquer, de les calmer. Mais c'est comme raisonner un dragon en rut : inutile et dangereux. Du coup j'ai laissé tomber.

Maintenant je passe le temps comme je peux. Pas qu'on soit mal installé dans cette piaule, non. Nourri-logé, je ne vais pas me plaindre. Surtout que la bouffe est plus que correcte : pleine de vitamines, de nutriments. Ça rend tout frétillant. Par contre, point de vue animation, c'est franchement la zone. Pas de quoi être mentionné dans le Routard !

J'ai essayé une fois d'aller à contre-sens, de remonter le courant vers les bourses. Un retour aux sources, quoi. Genre saumon sauvage conquérant à l'assaut du torrent de montagne, vous voyez ? Mais j'ai vite renoncé. Faut dire qu'un coup de queue de spermatozoïde dans la face, ça calme vite les ardeurs…

Oui, bon, ça va ! Je sais que vous n'avez jamais eu _l'immense_ privilège de vivre cette expérience « saisissante ». Ne remuez pas le couteau dans la plaie !

Mais vous visualisez quand même les choses, non ? Vous voyez comment on est fait, nous autres : petits, chauves et ridicules MAIS avec une grande queue…Une grande queue qui claque…comme un fouet… Mouais, bon, je sens à votre regard distant que ça vous emmerde… si, si, je le sens bien : vous ne m'écoutez plus là. Laissons de côté les détails techniques.

Donc après j'ai pensé faire un peu de musculation, occupation comme une autre, mais j'ai appris que ça ne servait à rien : on nous fera évacuer d'ici peu. Le 'Créateur' est très actif : faut renouveler souvent les troupes et des convois partent tous les jours. Et puis, faut bien avouer qu'avec mon tempérament nerveux, je ne crains pas trop les bourrelets et qu…

Ah ! Tiens ! Une sonnerie qui retentit, le troupeau qui s'agite… ça sent l'ouverture des vannes, ça. On me fait signe : j'embarque avec cette fournée. Enfin de l'action ! Yeehaaaa !

Je ne suis pas trop mal placé, près du sas de sortie. Le grand plongeon ne devrait plus tarder. J'avoue que je suis un peu nerveux. Faut dire que c'est quand même dangereux comme job. La propulsion dans un monde inconnu, tout ça… Enfin, ce n'est pas le moment de se poser des questions existentielles du genre « Est-ce que je vais survivre à l'éjaculation ? »

On se cramponne, le tout c'est de tenir le cap et maîtriser les virages. Ça y est, les portes s'ouvrent ! En avant !

**-oOo-**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, dans les méandres d'H.J. Potter.**

_Noir._

C'est ma première impression en débarquant ici. Il fait noir. Par contre y'a de l'espace, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

J'ai perdu le groupe. Apparemment on a été séparé à l'arrivée. Parfois je perçois un mouvement pas loin. Pourvu qu'aucun d'eux n'ait déjà trouvé le Cocon… mais il y a peu de risques, ce sont des incapables. C'est moi qui engendrerais le futur héritier.

Voyons voir, si j'étais un Cocon dans un rectum, où est-ce que je me cacherais ?… Mmh, note à moi-même : faire gaffe aux questions que je pose quand même.

Il faut un endroit chaud, histoire que le bébé ne prenne pas froid aux fesses… Essayons les parois près du foie.

Heureusement que j'ai le sens de l'orientation. Ces enfoirés de la sécurité m'ont pris mon GPS avant de partir. Parce qu'attention, ça rigole pas : on subit tous une fouille en règle dès la sortie du testicule. Pas question qu'un inconscient trimbale des virus pas net avec lui. Et c'est une bonne chose. M'enfin mon GPS, ça craignait rien…

Bordel, que…

« AHHHHH ! »

Par Salazard himself ! Une espèce de pignouf déguisé en agent secret (manteau, lunettes et couvre-chef noirs), une vieille lanterne dans une main, vient de m'apparaître sous le nez sans crier gare. Oh, le con, j'ai eu la trouille de ma vie !

« Bonjour n°45712038889476369534879356007. »

C'est qu'il n'a pas l'air commode, le bougre, malgré son look raté de vieille série B. Son ton ne détonnerait pas à un enterrement, voyez le genre ?

« Le temps presse n°45712038889476369534879356007. Je ne peux m'étaler sur le sujet, mais saches que tu es l'élu. Il est temps pour toi, si tu le désires, de connaître la Transportation.

- L'élu ? L'élu de quoi ? Et puis, la... la quoi, la Transportation ? C'est quoi ces âneries. Et puis t'es qui toi d'abord ? Tu fais partie d'une secte, c'est ça ?

- Mon nom est Morphéozoïde. Tu es présentement dans la Matrice.

- La Matrice ? C'est quoi ce délire. Aux dernières nouvelles, j'étais dans un rectum.

- Rectum est son nom à tes yeux et celui de tous tes malheureux congénères qui s'agitent en vain dans cet espace stérile. Vous êtes tous les jouets de ce bout d'intestin. Elle vous fait croire que le Cocon vous est accessible, que tout est question de rapidité. Ceci n'est pas la réalité. C'est un mensonge. Le Cocon n'est pas ici. Elle n'en a pas le contrôle. Mais elle espère empêcher que l'élu n'y accède et ainsi entraver la Procréation. Cet élu, c'est toi, n°45712038889476369534879356007.

- Ok, là on se pose deux secondes. J'ai du mal à suivre. Pourquoi le rectum… ou la Matrice, ou peu importe son nom d'ailleurs, voudrait empêcher la Procréation ?

- La Matrice, malgré son humble fonction, s'est mise en tête qu'elle était d'une beauté époustouflante. Or elle sait que l'enfantement ne sera pas sans conséquence pour sa plastique. Elle préfère donc prévenir toute grossesse.… Et puis cette grosse pouf sait qu'en plus ça m'emmerde, alors c'est tout bénef pour elle !(3)

- …

- Hum, bref… Écoute, on ne peut pas rester ici trop longtemps. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à lancer un grand nettoyage pour éliminer les corps étrangers. Maintenant c'est à toi de choisir. Prend la pilule rouge et tu oublieras tout de cette conversation, retournant à tes préoccupations antérieures. La bleue au contraire te fera connaître la Transportation jusqu'au Cocon. »

Nom d'un scrout-à-pétard ! Que quelqu'un me vienne en aide ! C'est une histoire de barge. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé répondre moi ? Y'a pas cinq minutes je croyais dur comme fer être pris dans une grande chasse au trésor intestinale, et maintenant… c'est la quatrième dimension ! Ah, le Créateur ne la connaissait pas celle-là. Pourtant il en a ingurgité des bouquins sur le sujet. Visiblement le mystère de la procréation n'a pas encore été percée à jour chez les sorciers…

En même temps, ça semblerait logique que le Cocon ne soit pas là. Pas moyen de faire la grosse com' avec un truc de la taille d'un bébé dans l'arrière-train… Mais cette histoire de Transportation n'est pas nette. Genre élucubrations de mystique sectaire.

Oh, l'autre zozo à l'air plutôt impatient de mettre les voiles. Le suivre ou pas ? Telle est la question…Pff ! Bon, allez ! Les Malfoy ne sont pas connus pour leur courage, mais ils savent flairer une bonne affaire. Et là, je sens que je tiens du lourd. Vient par ici petite pilule bleue.

« Bien »

Beurb ! J'me sens pas biennnnn ! L'était avariée sa saleté de pilule… Hé ! Pourquoi Morphé-machin s'est mis à tanguer ? … Oaps, y'a comme un truc qui m'a attrapé par le nombril et qui me tire ! Mais lâche-moi ! Qu'est-ce q… Oooooooh…

**-oOo-**

**3 secondes plus tard, ailleurs**

Ça y est. Je viens de connaître la Transportation. Pas de quoi pavoiser. C'est le même principe qu'un portoloin, sans l'inconvénient de se faire surprendre avec un objet stupide dans les mains…

Mais l'endroit est pas mal du tout. Très lumineux, ça change. Petit, mais pas trop. On ne se sent pas suffoquer. Hum, les parois ont l'air douces. Et elles le sont. On se croirait dans un nuage.

« Salut. »

Décidément, c'est le jour des apparitions soudaines. J'aurai du regarder la météo avant de venir !… Oui, je sais, j'ai un humour ravageur quand je suis pris de court…

Bon, alors, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ce pingouin là ? Mmm, pas mal le pingouin en question. Plutôt bien fait de sa personne. L'air coquin qu'il affiche laisse à penser : serait-ce celui que je cherche ? En tout cas il a l'air prêt à faire des folies de son corps… et de sa queue, hummm ! Non, stop ! Pas la peine de dire l'ânnerie que vous avez sur le bout de la langue. Ça n'a rien de pervers, bande de dévergondés !

« T'as avalé ta langue, Malfoy ?

- hum, euh, oh, non… »

Bravo, très éloquent ! Il me fait vraiment trop d'effet pour mon propre bien. Bordel ! Je suis un Malfoy. Ce n'est pas un résidu de semence, aussi bien foutu soit-il, qui va me foutre la tête à l'envers ! J'y crois pas, il se fout de ma gueule en plus ! Mais arrête de rire !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? »

Ah, voilà : sec et froid, un ton comme un Malfoy les aime…Ah ben quand même, il se calme un peu. Mais il a intérêt à m'ôter ce sourire crétin vite fait, parce qu…

« Alors, dis-moi quel est ton petit nom ? On ne va pas s'appeler par nos noms de Créateur.

- …n°45712038889476369534879356007

- Ah. T'as rien d'un peu plus... court ?

- 007

- 007 ? Comme James Bond ?

- Qui ?

- Laisse, c'est moldu. Non, il me faudrait quelque chose de plus personnel… Un surnom, un truc plus simple quoi ?

- Je vois…Alors, appelles-moi… Speedy !

- hum, modeste à ce que je vois !

- Toujours.

- Je peux t'appeler "petit spermato de mon cœur" ?

- …

- Ok, j'ai saisi. Va pour Speedy. Dans ce cas, bienvenu dans le Cocon, Speedy !

- Alors, c'est vrai ? Je suis vraiment dans le Cocon ? Je ne l'imaginais pas aussi… confortable. Je pensais que le nom venait de sa forme, que c'était juste une sorte de poche. Plutôt sombre du reste, vu son emplacement. D'ailleurs nous sommes réellement hors du rectum ?

- Parce que c'était pas des blagues ! Quand vous débarquez vous pensez réellement que le Cocon se trouve dans la Matrice ! Faut quand même pas être bien futé pour croire qu'on peut concevoir un bébé dans un trou pareil. Non mais franchement, y'a pas plus stérile comme coin.

- Je ne te permets pas de me parler comme ça ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si les sorciers n'ont que des connaissances limitées sur le processus. Tu serais comme moi si les rôles avaient été inversés.

- Pourtant tu es la semence d'un graaaand Malfoy ! N'en connaît-il pas plus que tout le monde ? Oh, allez ! Fais pas la tête. Si on ne peut plus plaisanter…

- Humpf !… Et toi d'abord ? Comment je dois t'appeler ?

- Appelle-moi "Dieu".

- Rien que ça ! Je savais que les Gryffondor avaient la grosse tête, mais là tu ne trouves pas que tu en fais un peu trop, Potter ?

- Je te signale que je suis source de vie.

- Sans moi tu ne peux rien faire !

- … D'accord, tu seras… un angelot ! Trêve de plaisanteries, je suis Ryry.(4) J'imagine que tu sais pourquoi je t'ai fais venir ici ?

- Attends. C'est _toi _qui m'as fait venir ?

- Oui. Morphéozoïde est mon passeur. Je ne peux pas me rendre dans la Matrice, c'est trop dangereux : si elle me détecte, elle me trucide ! Du coup c'est lui qui va chercher l'élu, que _je_ désigne. Et tu as l'immense privilège d'avoir été choisi pour la Procréation. Alors, heureux ? »

Un peu mon neveu ! Sacrebleu ! Ça y est, j'y suis, c'est moi qui vais engendrer l'héritier ! Ouhou !… Enfin, hum, normal. Mais… mais ouhou quand même ! Je suis l'élu. Que d'émotions ! J'ai encore du mal à me faire à l'idée. Bon, et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

« Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, comment on s'y prend ?

- Tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi je t'ai choisi toi, Speedy, plutôt qu'un autre ?

- Ben non, c'est moi. C'est normal. Et vu le niveau des collègues, ton choix n'était quand même pas très difficile. Y'a pas photo, je sors du lot.

- Tss, typiquement Malfoy. Au moins je n'ai aucun doute sur la marchandise ! Mais laisse-moi quand même t'expliquer un peu, histoire de dégonfler cette grosse baudruche qui te sert de tête, je ne tiens pas à ce que le bébé en hérite. Et pas la peine de faire cette tête ! Si je t'ai choisi, c'est avant tout parce qu'on est très compatible. Il y a peu de risques de rejet dans notre union. Et puis, je pense qu'elle donnera un beau bébé.

- Comment sais-tu que nous sommes compatibles ?

- J'ai étudié nos liens astraux…

- Tu te fous de moi !

- Oui ! J'ai simplement observé les gènes dont tu es porteur. Et j'ai bien aimé ce que j'ai vu. J'ai hâte de fusionner avec toi. »

Fusionner ! Par Merlin ! Je suis un peu déboussolé. Je déteste être déstabilisé comme ça, cette sensation de ne plus avoir pied. Je vais de découverte en découverte et je vais devenir fou si ça continue. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un mauvais rêve et que je vais bientôt me réveiller. Y'a trop de trucs bizarres… Ça colle pas. Ça ne devait pas être aussi compliqué… J'avoue que je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre une fois que j'aurais trouvé le Cocon, mais certainement pas à ça. Je suis… un peu perdu.

« Comment ça se fait, tout ça ? La Transportation et tout. Ce n'est pas très naturel non ?

- Franchement Speedy ! Tu es un spermatozoïde capable de parler, réfléchir et d'avaler des pilules, sur le point de t'unir à un autre spermatozoïde pour permettre à deux hommes d'enfanter ! Rien que l'idée n'est pas très "naturelle", alors les aspects techniques de la chose à coté de ça…

- Mouai.

- Écoute, je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment drôle, mais de toute façon, est-ce que c'est vraiment important ? Je veux dire, tu te rends compte que nous sommes sur le point de créer la vie ? A nous deux, simples spermatozoïdes, nous allons fabriquer un petit bout de choux ! Alors, quelle que soit la manière, c'est… magique, non ?

- Si, tu as raison. Bon sang, oui ! On va faire un bébé… Tu sais quoi ? Toi et moi, on va concevoir le plus bel héritier du monde !

- Héritière.

- Pardon ?

- Héritière. On va concevoir la plus _belle héritière_ du monde.

- Comment ça une héritière ? Il n'y a pas d'héritière. Les Malfoy ne font que des mâles.

- Et ben ça va changer. Mais soit fier, c'est toi qui porte le renouveau.

- … non.

- Non ?

- Je te dis qu'on va faire un petit mec, et je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus.

- Mon chou, si tu tiens à participer, ce sera une fille. Il n'y a pas d'autre choix.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Attends, ôte-moi d'un doute : tu ne le sais vraiment pas, ou tu te fous juste de moi ?

- …

- Ok. Trésor, puisque visiblement tu n'as jamais fais attention à cela, j'ai l'immense honneur de t'apprendre que tu es porteur du chromosome X. Étant donné que je le suis également, principe de la potion de fécondité, j'imagine que tu sais ce que ça signifie.

- … oh, par les valseuses velues d'un scrout à pétard ! C'est pas possible !

- Si. Et, pour ne rien te cacher, c'est en partie pour ça que je t'ai choisi. Elle sera magnifique. »

Nom d'un Dragon ! Je suis foutu ! Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ? Si j'avais su, j'me serais pendu plutôt que de venir ici. La risée des spermatozoïdes Malfoy ! Les testicules doivent s'en retourner dans les bourses. Je suis fini ! Je serais celui qui a faillit, qui a brisé la grande lignée Malfoy. Dans des générations, on parlera encore de moi comme du "Traître". Plus jamais je ne pourrais me regarder dans une glace. Je…

Qu'est-ce que .. mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Pourquoi se colle-t-il à moi comme ça avec ce sourire extatique ? Et… et pourquoi est-ce qu'il entortille sa queue à la mienne ? Oh ! Hum…oh… c'est bon... Je… on… fusionne… C'est… wouaou !… Une fille ?… Parfait. Tant que c'est… hum… avec lui, ça… ça me va ! Hummmm…

**-oOo-**

**Présent, chambre d'hôpital de H.J. Potter**

« Harry, vieux, elle est magnifique !

- Merci, Ron.

- Regardez ses tous petits doigts. Oh, t'es trop adorable ma puce ! Ron, j'en veux une ! C'est une merveille !

- Naturellement, c'est une Malfoy.

- Et une Potter, Draco.

- Bien sûr, Harry, bien sûr...

- Alors, ta _fille_ te plait ? »

Drago ne répondit pas à son mari, hypnotisé par la petite chose endormie dans ses bras. Un sourire béat semblait relier ses deux oreilles. Aucun mot ne saurait mieux exprimer sa joie. Papa. Il était papa de ce petit trésor emmitouflé dans une couverture jaune pâle. Sa fille. Elle était détendue et heureuse, confiante. Comme si elle savait que son papa la protégerait de tout, qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, serrée contre son large torse.

Drago finit par relever un regard étincelant vers l'homme de sa vie. Celui-ci, les cheveux en bataille, un peu pâle et fatigué, lui souriait tendrement depuis son lit d'hôpital. Ses yeux brillaient d'un "_je te l'avais bien dit_" malicieux.

« En tout cas, finit par avouer Drago, je comprends mieux pourquoi le médicomage avait ce petit sourire narquois à mon attention quand il nous entendait débattre du sexe. Il savait.

- Et oui ! intervint Ron en le prenant par les épaules. Il faut te faire une raison, mec : le prochain héritier Malfoy gérera ta fortune en mini-jupe et talons hauts !

- Alors ça, sûrement pas ! Ma fille ne sera pas une vulgaire traînée ! Les Malfoy savent se tenir en société. C'est une tradition ancestrale ! »

Et pourtant…

FIN

* * *

_(1) La production normale de spermatozoïde est de l'ordre de plus de 20 millions par ml et une éjaculation fait entre 2 et 4ml. Donc, en tenant compte du fait que Dray est un chaud lapin depuis l'adolescence, il est clair que ça fait beaucoup beaucoup de spermatozoïdes. Seulement, je ne me suis pas embêtée à calculer, donc ce nombre relève du pifomètre! ^^_

_(2) Il s'agit d'une des vésicules séminales,_ _des poches collées à la vessie où atterrissent les spermatozoïdes après les 10 semaines de maturation dans les testicules. Là, ils flottent dans un liquide blanchâtre plein de nutriments qui aide leur développement. La salle d'attente avant « l'évacuation » en quelques sortes…(merci_ _Salazar66 d'avoir vu mon erreur !)_

_(3) Vous admirerez ici le formidable pléonasme : un rectum qui emmerde… Oui, bon ok, j'me rendors…A noter tout de même (j'avais pas envie de faire une nouvelle note), que la "transportation" existe, mais ça signifie le transfert d'un condamné dans un lieu de réclusion…ici je n'ai rien eu à carrer du sens, comme vous l'aurez sûrement remarqué…^^_

_(4) Ryry, le spermy d'Harry !… ok, j'arrête _v.v _Je sais, le nom n'est pas terrible, mais je vous mets au défi de trouver un nom sympa pour un spermatozoïde !_

_Un petit mot pour la pauvre écrivaillonne que je suis ?_

_(PS : lecteurs anonymes, pour la réponse à vos reviews, le lien est dans ma page profil)_


End file.
